Long Tail
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: Peak into Emma's travels abroad. Charlotte is back, is she good? What happens to Ash/Emma? Lots of surprise appearances for the Tower of Light. Will there be any more mermaid reveals? What comes after high school for each of these ladies and their respective boyfriends? And eventually they form their own families and a massive reunion comes around. HIATUS.


Emma walks into the living room and notices her parents and brother sitting there.

"Emma. Come, have a seat." Emma's father says patting down the seat near him. Emma frowns at the serious faces.

"I am supposed to meet Rikki and Cleo in the café." She says.

"I know but this is important. We need to have a family meeting." Her mom says and with that Emma takes a seat beside her dad and across from her mom. Elliott's face is also serious but he looks just as confused as she is.

"Your dad and I have been talking this over for a long time and have come to a conclusion." Their mom says.

For a split moment Emma's heart freezes. Were her parents getting a divorce? It was painful to watch Cleo's parents separate but her parents were so in love that she couldn't imagine that happening.

"We will be taking a year of traveling next year. This means you two will be homeschooled and I will work from my computer, while we travel the world." Their dad says with a broad smile. Emma could tell her parents were nervous but it was hard to hide such excitement. Emma on the other hand was in a state of shock.

"But it's my last year!" She says. She couldn't imagine not finishing school here.

"I know but imagine the travelling. We've always wanted to do that, you especially, and this is our chance to do it. We've already talked to your school and you would be graduating with the school, you would only be doing the work home." Her mom reassures Emma.

They weren't wrong in saying that she had always wanted to travel. Anyone that knew her knew that it was a lifelong dream of hers. Yet now that the opportunity arose she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it.

"This is big news. Can I think about it?"

"Well...we've already arranged everything..."

"You've arranged everything before you even talked to us?" Emma exclaims.

"Emma, calm down. Of course you can think about it and if you are very much opposed we can have a discussion." Her mom says sternly.

Emma looks down at her brother who had yet to say anything.

"I will miss my friends..." he mutters quietly.

"Oh I know darling. But imagine the wonders you will see, and you will be back in less than a year. Time flies fast when you are travelling." Her dad comforts him.

"I have to go, I'm already late." Emma says and walks over to the door.

"Alright. But think about it!" Her mom yells after her and she shuts the door.

On her walk to the café she found herself watching everything. If she left for a year she miss so much. The café, the ocean, Mako island, even the mundane things like her room. But most importantly she would miss her friends, and not to mention Ash. It was like everything had finally fallen into place. She was in a great relationship with a great man, who knew her secret, and she had wonderful friends, and then her parents come with this idea.

Walking into the café she sees Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis are already in their usual booth.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Emma is late. I must applaud." Rikki says giving a fake clap.

"My mom needed to talk to me. So, what'd I miss?" Emma asks.

Rikki launches into some epic story about her trip to Mako but Emma can't keep her mind off of the conversation with her parents. Suddenly there's a hand waving in front of her.

"Hellooo..." Cleo says putting down her hand.

"I'm so glad I have friends who listen." Rikki mutters lightheartedly.

"Sorry..."

"What's up?" Cleo asks.

"I..." Emma starts but doesn't continue.

"Come on, spit it out." Rikki says.

Emma takes a deep breath.

"My parents want to take a year off and travel across the world with us, homeschooling us." She says as quickly as she can.

There's an awfully long silence before Rikki breaks it.

"They what?"

"Oh come on, you heard me." Emma says not wanting to repeat herself.

"And they aren't giving you a choice?"

"Not really. But..."

"But it's been a dream of yours for as long as I have known you." Cleo finishes for her.

"It has?" Rikki asks.

"You can't though." Lewis says.

Emma raises her eyebrows.

"You're a mermaid." He whispers leaning in conspiratorily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The three girls frown.

"Full moons, water, all that. The three of you manage together but how will you manage when you are constantly with your family and alone."

"I suppose I hadn't thought of that..."

"You can't leave us though!" Cleo exclaims.

"I know. It's honestly the worst timing. On my way here I was thinking about all the things I would miss and the list is getting longer by the minute. And don't even get me started on Ash..."

Her friends look at her sadly.

"The thing is, I can't say no. It's my dream and who knows if I'll ever get such a chance? I just wish it didn't have to be in our final year of high school."

"Look. Obviously, for selfish reasons, we want you to stay but it is your life so if you feel like you want to do this, do it. We will stay in touch. And we've been doing this long enough for you to know how to protect yourself from water and the full moon."

Emma smiles but as soon as she glances to her left where her boyfriend was working the smile disappears.


End file.
